


White lace

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, awkward embaressing encounters, prompt responding, sexy nightgowns, sort of marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby decides to surprise Marcus, but things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White lace

**Author's Note:**

> In response to prompt 80: "how can you think I'm anything but helplessly in love with you?"

_White Lace_

Abby was sorting through the boxes of old Mt Whether supplies when she stumbled upon it. She saw it peeking through the gaps beneath the layers of clothes, toiletries, books and other items that were carelessly tossed into the pile. _White lace._ Whispers of delicate silk and ribbon caught underneath all the clutter.

Abby went to sort through the objects and carefully retrieve the delicate material.  She held out the dress in front of her and it unravelled at the end, revealing a white-lace nightgown. Abby was stunned. It looked like something a pure and blushing bride would wear on her wedding night. The nightgown was made entirely of silk and lace, intricate lace-flower patterns weaved around the edge of the sleeves, spiralled around the waist of the nightgown and outlined the dip of the dress in lacy frills. The material was as light as water and silky soft in her fingers. It had a high split down the side, and a thin, ivory ribbon around the waist.

_What would Marcus do if he saw me in this?_ Abby blushed at the thought. Everyone dressed practically on Earth. They dressed for warmth in winter, to cover themselves against any bugs or critters at night, and to protect their necks and backs from the scorching summer sun. They never dressed for pleasure.

A smile crawled on Abby’s lips as she imagined Marcus’s reaction to her in this nightgown. Perhaps she would surprise him tonight...

…

Abby couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as she sat on Marcus’s bed in the sexy nightgown. Her hair was freshly washed and dried so they tumbled down her shoulders in shimmering, citrus scented curls. Two glasses and a bottle of fig wine (a gift from Commander Luna during the peace summit) sat invitingly on the table outside.

It felt like months since Marcus and Abby had been alone together. Rebuilding a society wasn’t easy, and their schedules were so chaotic and out of sync that they didn’t even have time to share a meal together anymore, let alone spend the night together.

So perhaps tonight was special in some way, a chance for them to rekindle the flames in their relationship.

That is, if Marcus showed up.

He should have been back from his evening patrol a half an hour ago. Abby slipped off his bed and padded out into the Chancellor living rooms to address the pile of paperwork on his desk.

_Well if I’m going to wait for him, I might as well be productive,_ Abby thought wearily.

Yet the minutes crawled by and turned into hours. And Abby was a little more than irritated. The rational part of her reminded her that Marcus was oblivious to her sitting here and waiting for him, and that in hindsight, she really should have thought this through more. But the emotional part of Abby - the part that craved for his touch, his kiss, for him to scoop her up and take her to his bed and shower her with all the love and passion and fire that his first kiss had promised her - couldn’t help but be pissed.

_Couldn’t fate just give them this one night together?_

Abby was halfway through her paperwork when she heard the door handle jiggle. She froze, her pen mid-air. Quickly she dropped her pen and scrambled onto the couch. She attempted to lie in the most seductive position that she could think of, her back arched back against the arm of the couch, her legs curled to the side and her hair around her shoulders, revealing every inch of skin that the tantalising lingerie had to offer.

Abby was just settling down when she registered another voice, a deeper, drawling yet feminine voice. Her heart skipped a beat. She recognised that voice. _Oh dear god please let it not be…_ Abby scrambled off the couch when the door swung open.

Indra didn’t even blink when she saw Abby standing in the middle of the room, dumbstruck, like a dear caught in the headlights. Indra lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head down in a bow, “Abby”.

Abby was mortified.

Abby looked down at her exposed skin and ample cleavage, and quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, desperately looking around the room for a blanket or jacket or _something_ to cover herself with. All the while she was struggling to utter a single word, her lips parting hopelessly as her mind desperately searched for an excuse, _any excuse,_ as to why she was dressed like this in Marcus’s quarters. But judging from the smirk that flickered across Indra’s lips, Abby knew that it was pointless.

Marcus almost toppled over in shock when he entered the room. “ _Abby?_  What- what are you doing here?”

Abby wanted to snap out a response, _“Isn’t it obvious? Where the hell have you been?”_ , but she was all too aware of Indra’s presence in the room, and she suddenly couldn’t speak because her heart was tightening in her chest, making it hard for her to _think,_ to _breathe_ , and she was choking on her tears.

So Abby took a steady breath, gathered all of the composure she had, and said, “I needed to have a word with you. But I see that you’re busy, so I’ll wait for you when you’re done”.

Then Abby walked back into his quarters in quick yet elegant steps, her head held high with as much dignity as she could muster.

Indra turned back to Marcus, struggling to fight an amused smile crawling on her lips. “It seems like you’re busy so I’ll go. I will send someone down to sign the papers tomorrow”.

Marcus nodded, barely paying attention to her. He shut the door behind Indra then raced off to his quarters.

Abby was sitting on the edge of his bed, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. Marcus’s chest tightened at the sight. He walked over to join her on his bed. Her head was bowed down, her hair curtained around her face. Marcus was all too familiar with Abby’s defensive stance right now and knew that reaching out to her would only push her further away. So instead he said softly, “Hey, did you want to talk?”

Abby shut her eyes, as if she squeezed her eyes shut enough she could will this all away. “God that was humiliating. I can never look at Indra again”.

Marcus huffed out a small chuckle. “I think Indra will be more embarrassed when she sees you next. I doubt she’ll be able to un-see you in _this._ Nor will I to be honest. Although I don’t think I mind as much”.

Abby lifted her head up, watching his adorable smile quirk on his lips. She hated that smile. Hated how it could so easily cease her tears and send her worries and irritation evaporating from her until she forgot what she was so upset about. She hated how it could send her heart fluttering and insides melting.

“I’m a mess, aren’t I?” Abby asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

 “You’re never a mess Abby”.

Abby smiled, her eyes falling back onto her lap again. “I’m sorry for crying. It was ridiculous, you didn’t know I was here. We’ve just been so busy and I wanted to surprise you. We haven’t had any time for each other in weeks, and I guess I was worried that you would start to lose interest in me”.

Marcus was stunned. “Lose interest in you? Abby, how can you think I’m anything but helplessly in love with you?”

Whatever Abby was expecting, it wasn’t that. Somehow his three little words sent all of the air rushing from her lungs and a million incredulous responses running through her mind and jamming in her throat.  “You l-love me?”

Marcus stared incredulously at her. “I don’t just love you. I’m _crazy_ about you”.

Abby wanted to say it back, ‘ _I love you too’,_ a thousand times over. But she was speechless. They had never said the three words to each other before, but they never had too. She knew that he loved her. She knew it in his kisses and his touch; she knew it in the little smiles he shared only with her. Yet hearing those three words from him melted her heart like hot butter, and sent waves of emotion crashing through her, _love, desire,_ filling her heart until she felt like it would burst. Abby was still struggling to process his three words, let alone respond.

Fortunately, Marcus didn’t push her. He never did. He always gave her space, let her speak and reach out for him when she chose. And he wasn’t going to rush her in responding to his confession of love tonight. But from the way her golden brown eyes softened tenderly onto his, and the way she reached for his hand, Marcus didn’t need to hear her say it.

He already knew.

“I’m the one that should be sorry,” he said, breaking the silence. “When your girlfriend does something as special as surprising you after work, it’s not smart of him to automatically ask ‘what are you doing here?’”

Abby let out a breathy chuckle, her eyes twinkling. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?”

 His lips tugged into a shy smile. “Maybe”.

Abby tilted her head to the side, studying him closely. “So you’re my boyfriend then? You don’t think we’re too old for that? It does make us sound like the kids”

Marcus let out a small hum, a contemplative look passing his features. “Maybe. But what else do you suggest?”

Abby thought. “Partners? Mum and Dad? Half the time it feels like we’re the kids’ parents anyway. But I’m not so sure about girlfriend”.

He didn’t even wait for a beat before replying, “What about wife then?”

Abby’s heart stopped in her chest. “What?” When she lifted her eyes up, she saw him staring at her with the same, melting warm gaze, as if he was trying to memorise every inch, curve and shade of her facial features. “Marcus, did you just propose to me?”

Marcus let out a breathy chuckle. “Abby, when I propose to you it won’t be like this. Give me more credit than that”.

Abby eyed him closely. “So if it wasn’t a proposal, than what was it?”

Marcus thought through her question. “Let’s call it hope. A possibility we can look towards later down the track”.

Abby smiled. “Hope, I like that. And I think your ‘sort of but not really’ proposal calls for a celebration”.

Marcus lifted an eyebrow. Abby kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll go and grab it”.

Abby slipped away from the bed and went to retrieve the bottle of wine. She frowned at the dusty bottle as she walked back to his room, wondering if she should be concerned about the brown specks floating in the bubbly liquid. “I know we were saving this for a special occasion, but I thought-“ Abby stopped at the door, staring perplexedly at Marcus. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were as wide as the moon. He seemed to be struggling to breathe, his eyes lost on her, clearly inattentive to anything she was saying. “Marcus?”

_How had he not noticed her before?_

“God, you’re stunning”.

“Oh”. Abby dipped her head down and blushed.

Maybe it was because he was truly seeing her for the first time tonight, standing in full view, without Indra or her tears or anything else to distract his attention. Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His eyes roamed her body, as if mentally undressing her from the lacy material. The night dress sleeves fell just off her shoulders and hung loosely around her arms. The dress hid the bare minimum, revealing the swell of her breasts, her slender legs and flickers of skin down her sides.

Abby placed the bottle of wine and glasses on the ground next to her, the ‘clink’ on the tile floor capturing his attention. “Well, are you just going to stand there then?”

Marcus was before her in seconds, his lips devouring hers. Abby laughed breathlessly into his lips as she cupped his cheek, drawing him closer.

“Where did you even find this?” he murmured into her lips, fingers already sliding up the lace material at her waist, exploring the silky fabric.

“Old Mt Whether supplies”.

Marcus pulled back from their kiss to take her in once more. Then he was brushing her curls to her side and kissing the spot just behind her ear, releasing a moan from her lips. “God, you are so beautiful,” he murmured in-between kisses. His lips peppered a trail down her neck, sucking the tender spots he knew that brought her moaning, reacquainting himself with the touch of her soft skin, her _scent_ , citrus and herbs, and every part of her that brought his body to life.  

Abby moaned and tangled her arms around his neck. It was like her skin was ice and his lips fire, slowly thawing her skin and sending Abby melting into his arms. 

“I’m sorry about before,” Marcus murmured into the hollow of her neck. “If I knew you had been waiting for me, wearing _this,_ ” then he squeezed her arse and kissed her hard just below her ear, marking her as his own. “I would have sent Bellamy to take the nightshift”.  

Abby let out a breathy sigh, tilting her head back to grant him more access. “Well, I’m sure you can make it up to me”.

Abby gasped when she felt Marcus’s lips buried between her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the swell of her breasts through her lacy material. “ _Marcus”._ Abby tangled her fingers through his hair and groaned, arching her chest towards his mouth. Marcus grinned and he went to kiss her other breast just as passionately as the first.

Abby soon guided his mouth back to hers, drawing in a long, awaiting kiss from his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him, their chests crashing together and their mouths a hot mess of breathless, biting kisses. It wasn’t long before desire was pooling quickly between her thighs and Abby was arching further towards his touch.

Marcus’s hand slid down her curves and towards the back of her thighs. He lifted her leg up, guiding it around to wrap around his back. Abby got the idea and tangled her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his lower back.

She let out a breathless chuckle as Marcus carried her back to their bed, their foreheads dipping down to meet each other. Abby’s eyes flickered up to meet his tender gaze, which seemed to melt straight to her heart, sending her heart fluttering like dead leaves caught in a hurricane. “Hey,” Abby whispered into his eyes, biting back a smile.

It always amazed her how much of a romantic Marcus could be sometimes, and that despite the streams of grey hair peeking through and all the other signs of age, he could always scoop her up as if she was no lighter than a child. She never felt as safe as she did when she was in his arms.

Marcus grinned. “Hey”. Then he kissed her breathlessly, before she slipped from his arms and onto his bed.

Marcus quickly slipped off his boots and jacket before he followed her, crawling on top of her body. Abby leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss, tangling her fingers through his hair and drawing his body closer to hers.

Abby was breathless with desire. It had been weeks since the two of them had the time to be together like this. Now her body was electric, _alive_ , sensitive to every touch and sensation, his beard tickling her chest as he kissed the swell of her breast, his fingers tracing patterns along her ribcage, making her shudder, the heat of his body which was pressing just over hers, spreading warmth throughout her. Abby arched her back and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, moaning his name, pleading for him to take her.

But Marcus just grinned. Then he was shifting himself further down the bed, kneeling just between her legs, pulling her dress up and slipping her underwear off. He ran his fingers up her legs before he placed a chaste kiss to her inner thigh. Abby gasped from above him as he continued to place slow, tender kisses up her thighs, his beard tickling her skin. Then he buried his head between her thighs, his mouth devouring her whole.

Abby cried out, her fingers tangling through his hair and hips rising from the mattress. Marcus grinned and reached for her hips to steady her. He took his time with her, gentle kisses and slow strokes of his tongue, exploring her centre.  Abby was panting now and trembling with desire, her thighs locking around his head. His lips sucked harder, wrapping around spots that made her want to scream, swallowing her juices, each stroke of his tongue sending her closer to the edge.

She came crying out his name, hips rising into his awaiting mouth and desire rippling throughout her. Abby barely had time to catch her breath before Marcus was crawling back on top of her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Abby wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him onto his back. She straddled his waist and pinned his arms above his head.

Abby grinned.  “It’s my turn”.

…

“Did you mean what you said before?”

They were lying under the covers, legs tangled together, and her head resting on top of his beating heart. Marcus gently pushed her away and rolled onto his side so he could look at her, his head resting on his hand.

Abby saw him frown in the darkness, clearly unable to recall what she was referring to, and spoke again. “Do you really want a marriage with me?”

“Abby, I want everything with you”. He said it simply, as if answering an easy puzzle. But he didn’t miss the way her breath caught in her throat and her eyes softened affectionately. “But I don’t care what I have, as long as I have you. But you know that I’ll never ask you, right? Not until you’re ready. Not until we’re all ready”.

Abby sensed his emphasise on the ‘all’, and knew that he wasn’t just referring to her or him, but to Clarke, to the kids, to all of their people. A marriage would certainly be a surprise on everyone, a signal that the war had truly ended and a new era of peace was coming. An era that some would still not believe to be true, especially since many were still grieving the dead and all their losses.

Abby wondered briefly what he meant by wanting ‘everything with her’. Did he want more than a marriage? A family? God, Abby was sure that she had put her child birthing years long behind her. But maybe a chance to join her family? Surely Marcus knew that he was her family? _He and Clarke were her family._

But Abby didn’t tell him any of this. Instead she just smiled and said, “Well I know what I’ll be wearing to our wedding night then”.

Marcus followed her gaze to the lacy dress lying on the floor. He leaned closer, his nose just brushing hers. “Maybe you can wear that dress more often then?”

Abby grinned, her eyes darkening with desire. “I could wear it to the morning meeting tomorrow, underneath my clothes if you’d like? Maybe it would give you something to think about, and maybe then you wouldn’t fall asleep during Sinclair’s presentation so often”.

She didn’t miss the groan escaping his lips. “And how do you suppose I get anything done with you wearing that all day?”

Her voice dropped a tone, huskier than before. “Well I guess I’d just have to stop by your quarters and help you work”.

Marcus smirked. “Somehow I can’t imagine that we’d get much done”.

Abby’s eyes twinkled, her hands running up his shoulders and down his back. “I disagree. I think we’d get _a lot_ done”.

Then she rolled him onto his back and covered his mouth with hers.

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I intended to write about Abby feeling like Marcus was loosing interest in her and then ended up writing about Abby in lingerie and it just kept on flowing on into this. Can you imagine Marcus's reaction if he saw Abby in lingerie. Also OMG imagining INdra'a reaction to Abby half naked in MArcus's room was too hilariously priceless not to add. Can we also please discuss the Marcus/Indra bromance in this episode? These two are best buddies despite the different clans they're from and it's so perfect and beautiful. 
> 
> God after all the tears and pain and slow burn build up that kabby have been through, they have A LOT of time together to catch up on. 
> 
> Anyway, I miss kabby. I miss kabby kisses and genuine un-chipped hugs and the finale cannot come soon enough. Please leave a review! They truly make my day. I'l stop waffling now. 
> 
> Lydia <3


End file.
